Reincarnation or Descendant
by SilentDignity
Summary: Nare has committed the ultimate offence and Sesshomaru seeks to kill her. She narrowly manages to escape to the future only to find a duplicate. But is he Sesshomaru’s reincarnation or descendant?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru.**

She ran blindly through the forest hoping to put as much distance between her and her pursuer as possible. That distance was not far.

He caught up to her quickly. It was no great challenge with his god-like speed. After all, she was only human.

It was to her misfortune that she stumbled over a protruding tree root and fell to the ground.

She looked up to find her pursuer not 2 paces in front of her. She looked at him, at his handsome face. A black crescent imprinted on his forehead, two black stripes on both sides of his face and his long white hair clean and shining in the moonlight.

But no, she paid little attention to his handsome features. Not many can when looked upon by his powerful, merciless gaze.

He lifted his left hand, also imprinted with two black but wavy stripes upon his wrist, as it began to glow as if by inner brilliance.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I did not know!" she shouted at the Lord of the Western Lands.

He remained silent, his hand glowing ever brighter making his amber eyes shine like a cold sun.

How was she to know that child stealing her watermelon from her land was his ward? But ignorance was no help to her. She smote the child and now her guardian sought revenge.

Realizing that no amount of begging would bring forth mercy from this formidable force seeking to take her life she fled desperately in another direction. Toward the Bone-Eaters Well.

Nobody ran from Sesshomaru and lived, especially when they hurt his dear Rin. He noted from the direction of the woman's flight that she was either intentionally or unintentionally running towards the Bone-Eaters Well.

The woman collapsed on the threshold to the small clearing where said well stood in as much glory as a well can possess to a desperate woman seeking refuge.

She ran to the middle of the clearing where it stood, unknown to her its power over time because it was made from the wood of the sacred tree. She only knew it as a potential place to hide from the great demon lord of the west.

"Did you really believe you could run from me?" she foolishly stopped but a few inches away from her perhaps only salvation and turned around to look at her assailant as he spoke for the first time since the pursuit began his voice cold and without mercy.

His slender hand was raised, glowing bright, its intention clear. And quicker then the untrained eye could detect Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and the brilliance lengthened into an ever-growing whip of beautiful yellow brilliance.

And its target was the terrified woman.

All this took place in the matter of a second and yet how the woman managed to pull this off is lost to the wind.

The woman bent backwards half her small body over the opening of the well as the whip flew over her slight frame cutting her long auburn hair, which had yet to fall with her. The next second, before Sesshomaru could retaliate and change the direction of the whip she lost her balance and fell into the well.

This was it, she escaped Sesshomaru's wrath only to plummet to her death. Was this how her pathetic life would end? It took her a moment to realize that she was no longer plummeting at an alarming rate but floating in an eerie darkness with just as eerie lights.

What was going on? Was this all a hallucination, a frightening dream? Or the afterlife? Was she dead or sleeping slumped on her chair after a hard day's work?

Sesshomaru looked down the empty well in fairly well suppressed confusion. Weren't InuYasha and his wench the only ones able to travel through time by the means of the well? If that were true the woman's body would have been crushed by the impact. But she was not so that had to mean that she was in another time period.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He wanted to kill her. But he figured she'd be dead anyway one way or another in the time period she would find herself in. And he had no wish to travel through time just to speed up what would inevitably come to be. There was nobody to help her survive in a world she would not understand.

And so Sesshomaru left the well feeling that fate would kill the woman if his hands could not.

Fate was something that didn't like to do what people wanted and so it granted the woman a protector.

The eerie lights hanging in the darkness, almost abruptly, disappeared leaving the confused woman at the bottom of the well. She stood up blinking not believing what she saw but no amount of blinking dispelled her surroundings.

Once she was in tune to reality she found a rope latter leading out of the well and climbed up.

Nothing prepared her to what she saw once out of the well. It wasn't the small house-like structure that now surrounded the well instead of the clearing she had ran through but seconds before, it wasn't the outside world either, nor the strangely dressed people, oh no, it was far worse.

For in the distance was the figure of her nightmares in the shape of a man. Why was she saved only to fall prey to Sesshomaru once again? She stood there in terror as he walked closer, unable to move, looking into his amber eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She was hoping to die with dignity but that resolve shattered once he was but 2 paces from her.

She clutched his clothes tightly as she looked up meeting his gaze "Please Sesshomaru-sama! Please forgive me! I did not know!" tears fell down her face as her body shook.

Ira had no idea what was going on but people were beginning to stare.

"Stop crying, you're making a scene," he said to the strangely dressed woman.

She had no idea how to respond to that and cried harder. He then took her hand and began leading her away to some secluded area walking quickly. She couldn't figure out what he was doing but was too terrified to resist.

Upon reaching their destination he set the hysterical woman down on the bench with him a foot away holding her hands in his own. If he understood anything it was that she was afraid of him and needed to put some distance between them but he wasn't going to let her roam free. She was hysterical and could hurt herself.

She had no idea what was going on scaring her further. Why take her all the way over here? Why hadn't he killed her yet?

"Calm down, I mean you no ill will," his voice wasn't cold like ice, it was comforting and soothing and it held traces of warmth. She found this strange and for once really looked at the man.

He had long ebony hair and no markings on his face to speak of but his face and body structure were the same as Sesshomaru's and he had amber eyes though they weren't cold and without mercy but questioning.

"My name is not Sesshomaru, it is Ira," he said "and I believe you should tell me where you came from."

Feeling so relieved that this man was not Sesshomaru she told him.

"If what you say is true then how did you get here?" he asked.

"I don't quite understand that myself," she answered truthfully.

"By the way, what do you call yourself, I did not hear?"

"What? Why do you need to know?"

"Because you cannot survive on your own and I have no wish to refer to you as woman or wench," he said.

"Nare, my name is Nare."

"Well Nare, we need to get you some new clothes and a haircut," he rose pulling her up slowly with him. He led Nare down the stairs leading out of the shrine and to his car. Ira opened the door and told her to sit down on the seat.

"Wh-what is this contraption?" Nare asked nervously, looking at the interior of the car.

"Do not be frightened, this contraption is called a car. It is a form of transportation like a handcart only it goes faster," Ira explained while getting into the car by means of the door on the other side.

"Now I'm going to start the car, there will be a roaring sound that means it is on," Ira cautioned, "Do not scream," he then put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car came alive making a roaring sound and making the whole car vibrate. Even with the warning Nare still screamed in terror.

Ira took her by the shoulders so she faced him. "Nare calm down, you are fine, nothing is going to hurt you."

Once Nare calmed down somewhat Ira strapped her in with the seatbelt explaining that it kept her safe in case of a car accident scaring her and Ira told her he was a very good driver and wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

She nodded hesitantly obviously still frightened and Ira put the car in reverse and drove backwards until he was out of the parking space, put the car into drive, and began driving to the mall.

Nare held her-self very tightly trying to touch as little of the car as was possible. Ira decided to start a conversation in hopes that the distraction would take her mind off the car and cope with the situation a little better.

"Do you have any family, friends, a betrothed?"

"I do not," Nare answered. Nare did not appear to be one who could deal with solitude well. This complicates things Ira thought.

"You cannot be serious," Ira said, "you are too beautiful not to have something close to a lover," the way he said it this sounded more like a belief he believed to be true and was skeptical that it wasn't then a hint at flirtation. Even so to Nare's face came a blush at being called beautiful.

"D-d-do you really think so?" she asked quietly. Ira did not answer as he turned off the car, pulled the keys out of the ignition, took his seatbelt off, opened the car door and got out.

He walked around the car to the passenger side and opened the car door. He took something embedded in the car door and pulled it out as far as it would go, "this is how to open the car door from the inside," he had her pull it, "now I'm going to close the door and I want you to open it." He slammed the door shut.

Nare grabbed the handle thing and pulled it. She saw the door go slightly ajar but did not go further. She began to panic. She pulled the handle what did she do wrong?

"Push the door," she heard the slightly muffled voice of Ira and did so. The door opened wider encouraging Nare to push it out more until she had significant space to get out. She then slammed the door like she saw Ira do.

"Good, now open the door from the outside," he pulled the silver handle embedded in the car door and opened the door slightly and closed it again. Nare mimicked him and Ira gave her a nod then began walking toward a rather large one-story building. She realized she was to follow and followed the non-verbal command.

As they walked to the mall Nare clung to a lock of Ira's long hair and constantly telling her-self that this was not Sesshomaru. There were too many similarities between the two men that Nare was clinging desperately to the few differences there were.

**Author's Note: yes it's a sucky ending to a first chapter and it kills me inside.**


End file.
